The Seige of Konoha
by King Zippy and Elite Zappy
Summary: Just a little fanfic that we thought of just read and enjot people.


A Naruto Fanfiction

Mortal Kombat vs. Naruto

The Seige of Konoha

By King Zippy and Elite Zappy

Naruto does not belong to me it belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto and Mortal Kombat likewise belongs to Midway

This is purely fan fiction

(King Zippy and Elite Zappy are not real names they are alter egos)

Some parts are not true

Chapter 1

Introduction

The Lin Kuei is a clan of Ice Ninjas based in the mountains of Northeastern China they have been around for as long as anyone can remember since Ancient China. They were the first ninja clan in existence, and their arts are deadly, secret, and powerful they are assassins, thieves and mercenaries for hire. They dress in entirely in blue and grey ninja garb except for elites and leaders who wear purple they are sinister, evil, coldhearted, and masters of ice they have mastered ice to the highest level that they do not need chakra or chi to harness it before all members were entirely Chinese who were born into the clan and have been members for generations only recently did they accept foreigners to join their ranks (foreigners may not advance and typically stay as warriors or infantry) there are four ranks in the Lin Kuei (Trainee, Infantry, Warrior, and Grandmaster) the strongest member becomes handpicked by the grandmaster to become the new one to advance in rank you need to work your way up they have strict rules and beliefs you are not supposed to make your presence known, no one except the family and clan must know you're a Lin Kuei, you must accomplish your missions stealthy and successfully and finally you must not reveal clan secrets to outsiders or go against the way of the clan including your superiors or the grandmaster doing this results in expulsion from the clan or death over time the Lin Kuei became feared in China for their numerous legends . For years no one knew their secrets or possessed brief knowledge of them. Until sometime in the late 1400's a Japanese Lin Kuei member named Takeda became tired of the clan's strict ways and left on a ship back to Japan. However leaving the clan without the grandmasters approval is considered treason and Lin Kuei assassins were sent after him. He managed to kill these assassins and return successfully to Japan for years he worked for the various feudal lords and shoguns with the skills the Lin Kuei taught him. Eventually he spread these skills and taught them to people who became his followers (this only enraged the Lin Kuei back in Mainland China). Overtime he founded the first ninja clan in Japan the Shirai Ryu they became bitter rivals of the Lin Kuei and dressed in similar garbs of yellow and black with dark black for elites. At first they used weapons, magic, and modified versions of Lin Kuei tactics which became NINJITSU. They further separated themselves from the Lin Kuei by mastering the art of fire without using chakra or chi two more ninjas clans formed in Japan the Koga Ryu and the Iga Ryu who operated with the Shirai Ryu on a loose spy network and served the various feudal samuari lords . These clans did the same things as the Lin Kuei murder, thievery, and mercenary work (all clans became fierce rivals of the Lin Kuei however the Lin Kuei preferred to stay in China while the other clans where in Japan). Overtime the Shirai Ryu became more prominent and famous then the Lin Kuei who faded into legends and fables. The first grandmaster Takeda managed to evade Lin Kuei assassinations attempts well into his older years when he died sometime in 1502-1503 by poison slipped into his tea. (It is not known if the Lin Kuei did this) Their most famous member Scorpion who was later found dead from an apparent murder while in China on a mission not long before the Shirai Ryu clan and village was wiped out (he would later be reincarnated as a hell bent specter called Scorpion). The Shirai Ryu continued on for 300 more years when they were mysteriously wiped out and their village was burned to ashes. Some suspect this is the work of their fierce Chinese enemies the Lin Kuei. Not long after this two ninja clan leaders called Madara Uchihia (of the Shanringan and fire wielding Uchihia Clan) and Hashirama Senju of the forest Senju clan established the Leaf Village of Konoha on the site of the original Shirai Ryu village. Thus began the time of the Leaf Ninjas of Konoha. The Koga Ryu founded Kumogakure (the village in the clouds) in the land of lightning, and the Iga Ryu founded Sungakare (the sand village) after the respective elements they mastered lightning and sand. Other ninjas rose up and with their clans formed other ninja villages that we come to know in Naruto.

It is the present day and the legendary Sannin Orochimaru has grown fed up of trying to destroy Konoha and being defeated time and again by that pesky ninja kid Naruto not only that his main pupil Sauske Uchihia has left him and rejoined his buddies in Konoha. Orochimaru is fed up with losing to a bunch of kids. He decides that the only solution is to go across the sea and talk to the Chinese Ninjas that live there (yeah he heard the legends and stories and fables). He will hire the Lin Kuei to destroy Konoha and kill every ninja in it. He sails across the sea for their temple in the mountains of China. Thankfully Lady Tsunade the fifth Hokage was watching his movements and made sure a Jounin was on that ship bound for China.

(it is Lin Kuei tradition that only the men in the family join the clan women are not allowed to join and are stuck with normal lives)

End of chapter 1


End file.
